


ENEMIES

by abbaquiche



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Criminal AU, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, So I decided to write one, i didn't find enough good gen fics with the ghoul boys, idk what else to tag i guess more to come as the plot progresses, mafia member!Shane, pickpocketer!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbaquiche/pseuds/abbaquiche
Summary: Ryan and Shane are both criminals - one is an ordinary pickpocketer luring the San Francisco streets and other is a loyal member of a Chicago mob family who's gotten close to the top but was compromised, so he flees the city for good. Shane has to start life anew in a completely unfamiliar city, and Ryan easily picks him out as a confused outsider - should be an easy target, right? Only he just might be very wrong. Wonder what'll happen next...A thing i started a shit ton of tim ago and don't wanna abandon and also it's here too. also on my tumblr abbaquiche





	ENEMIES

_ "You got somethin’ to say? SAY IT!" _

 

***

 

Shane woke up to sunlight spots dancing on his face. A lively tune was playing from the kitchen, which meant he wasn’t the first one to wake up today. He checked the phone, which told him he was exactly 2 minutes early for the alarm, and got up, looking at himself in the mirror - a tall and narrow one to match him, since he was at least three inches taller than everybody he knew. The grandfather's clock on the wall rang out eight times, so the man began his morning routine: make the bed, visit the bathroom and get properly dressed. Shoulder holster with his handgun fit perfectly as usual, and an elegant jacket covered it, finishing a “dapper man” look, as his flatmate called it. He examined his reflection and, satisfied, walked into the kitchen. The music playing wasn't exactly jazz, but it certainly rooted from it. His flatmate Aidan, who was the one listening to it, called it "electro swing" and was now humming the melody while dancing near the kitchen counter, texting someone and watching a frying pan with some scrambled eggs and bacon that was adding a slight sizzle into the music.

 

\- Mornin’, Shaney! How're ya today? - he greeted his colleague, blowing a dark-brown curl from his face. They both were "cleaners", the ones that put blood on their hands, disposing of unnecessary witnesses, traitors and those out of favour before the family. One thing was different though - Shane was lucky to be known for his loyalty and will to risk his life for the mission's sake and was once approved by the Godfather himself - a pretty big deal, he was sure, as he knew that a lot of people could only wish for that. Aidan did as well, they both knew he was jealous, yet he'd never show it, always wearing a merry smile on his face. Sometimes he almost looked like a child in a man's body. Almost, because Shane was well aware of what he was capable of if needed.

 

\- Hi there, Aidan, pretty swell I'd say, what about you? - Shane returned him a small smile and nodded at the pan. - Mind sharing a bit with me? I'm starving.

 

\- Haha, if only a bit, you're not the only hungry one here, buddy, - Aidan laughed and nodded at the toaster. - I'll give you a half if you make us some toasts. Remember, just a bit of crust!

 

\- Yeah, yeah, you tell me that every time, - Shane rolled his eyes and went to get the bread. - How's Victor doing? I heard you visited him at Mitchell's yesterday.

 

\- Yes, I did. He's okay, doc said he'll be fine if he manages to keep him still for a couple of days, - he smiled, but Shane caught the change in his expression. Victor was Aidan's cousin and a close friend who got stabbed in the back a few days ago and was now at doctor Bernard Mitchell's house, whos basement also served as an illegal clinic for the wounded of the family. Shane didn't know him much, but could tell that Aidan cared for him. Quite some people said that openly caring about someone, be it a sibling, a friend or a lover, was a bad omen for a man of crime, but Shane couldn’t blame him. He’s got family too, and the last thing he wanted was to get them hurt because of his “job”.

 

\- Good to hear. Hope he gets better soon, - Shane said - quite genuinely, as he knew Aidan for a good while now - and got the bread out of the toaster, while the shorter man was taking the pan off the stove. - So, we’re workin’ today, eh? - that was more of a check-in question; Shane did dress up for a reason. There was a bunch of outsiders who didn’t keep their promise they’d given to the family. And the family was never pleased with those who thought themselves in power to break their promises.

\- Yeah, nothing out of average, - Aidan answered, splitting the contents of the pan in half and putting them on two plates. Shane placed two glasses, a packet of milk and a plate with toasts on the table, and they proceeded to having breakfast. - Oh, and also, we’ll be having a few pints today with the guys. You comin’?   
  
\- Sure, why not. Where this time?   
  
\- At the Blue Lion, Tom recommended it, so we’re gonna check it out, - it wasn’t something out of ordinary, they often went out in the town to have a few beers together, but something was wrong about that phrase. The smile was just a bit too natural for Shane to notice a shade of worry in Aidan’s eyes - something he’d never seen before.

 

\- You okay?

 

\- Yeah, absolutely, why wouldn’t I be? - those eyes again. Something was wrong, but Shane decided not to dive into it. He’ll think about it later. Now, the work.

 

***

 

The Blue Lion pub was a small one, located downtown in a sparsely populated part of the town, so there wasn’t much people there except for Aidan and Co. Shane recognized a few people he’d worked with once or twice, but some were completely unfamiliar. He greeted everyone with a small smile and joined the men at the table. Some, including Aidan, seemed a little bit unnerved, but nothing happened, and the night went as usual. However, when the two were going out of the bar, Aidan grabbed him by the shoulder and together they went to a side street - the two of them and a few more guys.   
  
\- Well, how should I react to that? - Shane asked with a smirk, looking around him. He had no chance at beating them all if he tried, but they didn’t seem to be any hostile. It seemed like they were waiting, all eyes on him. Then, Aidan started to speak:   
  


\- This morning you were asking me about my brother, Viktor, remember? He almost got killed, thank the doc for getting him out. But did you know who tried to kill him? You don’t, although that was one of those people you were drinking with today.

 

\- What? How do you know tha... - Shane started, kinda confused with the situation, but Aidan cut him off:

 

\- Hear me out. Godfather doesn’t want him on the scene, so he ordered to dispose of him. I never wanted that and i don’t understand why he would be inconvenient for him. He was always loyal to the family, like you and me. I don’t want the head of the family to be like that, and i’m not alone, - Aidan looked over everyone else, his voice low, but his eyes full of cold-hearted hate - another emotion Shane’d never seen and would never expect from him.

 

\- So, what do I have to do with this? What you want me to do? - he asked, this time with an unpleasant feeling from his gut that was definitely not due to today’s beers.

 

\- I want to change things. His middle son agreed to help us under the condition that he takes his place when everything is over. I want you to help us all so we can bring justice to this… old… - Aidan didn’t finish, but his thoughts about his boss were pretty obvious. 

 

\- Wait-wait-wait-wait. You want ME. to help YOU. overthrow the G… Him. - Shane lowered his voice to a loud whisper, determined to reason Aidan. - You’ll just get us all killed, do you understand that? - he stared him dead in the eye, looking for at least some sort of logic but only finding anger. That wasn’t the always-smiling merry fellow he knew, oh no, that was a vigilante, wanting only revenge. Aidan gave him a heavy look, reluctantly letting him speak. - Do you live a bad life working for him? Is your family unhappy? You have everything you need as long as you… - Shane looked over everyone again, -  _ don’t do anything  _ **_stupid_ ** _!  _ Which includes…  _ this! -  _ he almost hissed, but then exhaled and took a pause to calm down. There was no point in including emotions into this, his partner was a perfect example of that. - I’m not gonna help you. You can do whatever you want, i’m not risking my job and my and my family’s lives for this. I have nothing to do with this, and if I hear about this ever again, i’m not gonna keep quiet. Now, if you’ll excuse me, - he concluded, returning Aidan a cold expression. He was visibly frustrated, but after a few seconds of an improvised staring contest he looked away, spit on the ground and turned around.

 

\- Got your point. See you later, - he said, walking away. People followed him, some glancing at Shane over their shoulders - some with worried expression on their face, some indifferent. Soon he was left alone with his thoughts in the cold quietness of this September Chicago night. Sighing, he looked around him and took out his phone to see the route home. Knowing the city was never his strongest trait, but he could afford being like that with modern technology, especially noting that he never drove to any of those “nights out with guys” on his car.

 

He returned home and turned the lights on, squinting from how different they felt after the dark streets. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen, keeping his coat on. He reached out to pour himself a glass of water, but then changed his mind and went straight to his room, locking the door behind him - even though he was sure Aidan wouldn’t fall low enough to murder him in his sleep, it would be stupid of him not to do this still. He left the coat on the chair and opened the closet, taking out a backpack. He didn’t consider himself paranoid, but he still preferred to be prepared for possible emergencies, hence he had all his valuables in one place and ready to go, so urgent packing would take less than 15 minutes. 

 

Shane knew it couldn’t end here. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like Godfather’s people did more to Aidan than he told him. But it’s not the time and place to start making up theories, he reminded himself. He was gonna live as he lived before, just a bit more wary around Aidan and a bit more ready to react if something out of ordinary  _ did _ happen. He never trusted people who were acting based on emotions, so he wouldn’t trust him. He never asked for trouble just because he could, so he wouldn’t.

But sometmies troubles don't ask fro invitations.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr on 22 aug 2018


End file.
